Concrete Angel
by Cami Boricua
Summary: Elizabeta's day was normal. Wake up, prepare lunch, avoid mom. Her life is hard. Every abused child's life is hard. Good thing she has Gilbert. Their friendship was a great thing. Too bad good things come to an end. 2nd outcome: Gilbert writes about his life after the events that happened twenty years ago. PruHun (slight PruSey) Warning: Character death, Drepression, Ect...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**PruHun**

**SongFic: Concrete Angel By Martina McBride**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, nor the song**

**Sorry for the errors**

**Human names are used**

**Okay, Enjoy!**

* * *

Concrete Angel

Elizaveta's pov:

I was walking to school with a simple lunch I had to pack by myself. My life could suck sometimes. My mother is abusive, my father left (at least that was what my mom told me), and I have to do things myself. I wish people knew how I felt, but why am I so afraid? Why do I hide my bruises with my jacket? Why is life so hard? Today, someone will know, someone mature, an adult, someone I could trust, and will do something.

As I approach school, two girls, Natalya and Bella, laughed at me. It's not my fault I looked terrible and I'm wearing the same dress as yesterday, or that my mom beat me until I fell unconscious. I saw a girl with the pig tails hugging her mom, I wish I could do that every morning, hug my mom and tell her how much I loved her, I wanted to cry but I kept walking. The bell rang, I had my head down, I didn't want to see the other kids talking to each other like nothing is wrong. I opened my locker, I didn't care if I was going to be late, I just wanted to leave my jacket, leaving my bruises exposed. I closed my locker, and walked to class.  
When I opened the door, the teacher stopped the class and looked at me.

"You're late Miss Elizabeta-san"

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Honda"

"It's okay, child"

He walked up to me and patted me in the head.

"Why don't you just take your seat"

"Yes"

He got up and showed the way. I nodded and walked down the corridor. I was looking down, I didn't want to see the kids snickering and whispering to each other. I felt like dying, because nobody loved me, wanted me. I was abused, bullied, and alone. I sat on my seat and took my book out. Mr. Honda started walking down the corridor and talking "As I was saying, whaling in America has made... um..." He saw, he saw my bruises. I looked away, I was afraid he would say something out loud. He kept walking and trying to talk, I guess he was kind of amazed, I spaced out so I can't remember what he said after that. I woke up from my daydreaming when the bell rang. I waited for everyone else to leave and then I got up to leave. When I was about, the teacher stopped me, here we go, what will he say?

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Igen, Mr. Honda"

"Okay, now go"

"Okay, Mr. Honda"

I then left, regretting telling him nothing. Why was I so afraid? Why didn't I told him anything? The day went on and now it's recess. I was sitting on the bench in the middle of the school's backyard, I saw how the kids playing with each other. I saw how the leaves fell to the ground. I felt the cold wind on me face. I saw the blonde boy with blue eyes and the curl that fell through his face alone, sitting under a tree, playing with his stuffed polar bear, he looked happy, considering that he is always ignored by everybody, even his brother ignored him, but yet he looked happy.

"Elizabeta!"

I looked at the person who was calling me and smiled. I saw my albino best friend, my only friend, waving and smiling at me. I waved back and he came running to me and sat next to me.

"Hey, Elizabeta"

"Hey, Gilbert"

"You look alone"

"Really?, I didn't noticed"

"Very funny, Elizabeta"

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"Why, you don't want the awesome me here?"

"That could be"

"But I'm just a little eight year old, you are to"

"I know, so what is your point?"

"You hate me"

"No I don't"

"So, you are still my friend?"

"Yes"

"No, I don't believe you"

"I am"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Prussia is awesome"

"Yes...wait...hey"

"Kesesesesese"

"Te egy idióta"

"Ja, aber ich bin dein Idiot"

"You wish"

"You too"

"Whatever"

"I wanted to ask you this for a long time"

"Yeah, what it?"

"Why are you always wearing that jacket?"

"Um... It's cold, you know... It's autumn, after all"

"Well, yeah but, I've seen you with it in spring and summer and it's kind of hot in those seasons"

"I'm not having this conversation"

I got off the bench and ran off inside, ignoring Gilbert's screams. I didn't want him to be worried. He is the closest thing I have to family and I don't want to lose how he is because of my bruises. I looked back and saw him running after me, I tried to run faster but I'll get tired. I looked back again and saw him slowing down. I entered the bathroom, closed the lock, and started crying.

Gilbert's pov.

Were did she go? Why did she ran away? Why was she so afraid to answer my question? I knew something happened in her family but, after that, she's been acting weird. Why?

"Elizbeta!"

"Elizabeta! Where are you!"

Why won't she answer me? I entered a corridor and saw Antonio and Francis. I ran to them quickly and breathless.

"Guys... Have... you seen... Elizabeta?"

"Lo siento, mi amigo. I haven't seen her."

"Why? Do you love her? Mon ami"

"No... She's... She's my friend."

Now I was afraid. I didn't know where she was or where to look. Antonio and Francis where no help. I wanted to scream. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I put my hand into a fist "What?" I screamed. "Ahh! Don't hit me!" I saw a kid hiding his face with a stuffed polar bear. He lower the polar bear and looked at me. Antonio and Francis were laughing hard and I glared at them. They were silenced quickly and I looked back at the kid.

"Oh... Sorry, Matthew"

"Um... It's okay"

"So... Did you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, yeah... I saw Elizabeta running to the bathroom. She looked like she was going to cry, I asked her what's wrong but she ignor-"

I got so exited I grabbed both of his shoulder and started shaking him.

"Thanks man, The awesome me owes you one!"

"You can stop shaking me, that could work"

I stopped shaking him "Oh... Sorry." I said to him. "Nah... It's okay." he said, then he looked to his polar bear "Come on, Kuma, let's go to my locker" then he just walked away. Weird kid, I hardly ever see him, oh well. I turned to Antonio and Francis, said goodbye, and started to run. "Ah... el amour" Francis said and they both laughed. "Shut up" I screamed while I was running to the bathroom door.

I looked at the girl's bathroom. "Elizabeta must be in here" I whispered. I put my hand on the bathroom door, I felt a rush of adrenaline. Should I open it? I gave a little pushed on the door, it didn't open , I pushed harder, it would open. Why? I started to wonder. Why wouldn't it open? I put my ear on the door and heard cries.

"Elizabeta!"

"Go away!"

"No, Elizabeta, please open up."

"No"

"Please, just, tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't"

"Fine, but please, open up."

"..."

"Elizabeta"

A few moments later, the door was unlocked and opened, revealing a girl with pink cheeks and watery eyes. She hugged me, I was kind of surprised, but I hugged her back. Without warning, Antonio and Francis decided to pass by. "I knew it" Francis whispered to Antonio and they walked off snickering. Clueless bastards, more clueless than Veneciano, no, that's not possible, is it? We kept hugging, I didn't know how to make her feel better, what's wrong with her? I didn't want to ask, I didn't what to lose her again, but I had to let go, the bell rang. "Thanks, Gilbert, I'll see you around." After that, she left to class. I was speechless, what's wrong with her?

Elizabeta's pov.

Why did I hug him? Why did I thank him? Why do I feel like he saved me? I'm so confused. Anyway, I went to class and the day went on, class after class. Now is after school, I was outside, it was raining so the rain splashed on my face. I started walking down the stair to the sidewalk. It was cold, the wind was cold, the rain was cold but, it's not like I could do anything, I don't have an umbrella, and I have to be home early or it will be same dress tomorrow. I stop walking and just stood there, in the rain. I thought of dad, how he supposly left, I thought of mom, how she hits me almost everyday. I felt like crying again. I was about to when a jacket fell over my head. When I saw the jacket, there was an black eagle, it was defiantly the Prussian flag. "Gilbert, what are you doing?" I said, a little annoy. "Getting wet, while you have my awesome jacket" he answered. "Ha, ha, ha" I said sarcastically. "No, have the jacket or you'll get sick" I gave the jacket back to him. "You too, you know" I said back. "Fine, we'll share" I said and passed half of the jacket. It was funny to see him fall sometimes in the rain, one of those times, he fell in mud, so now he's clothes are dirty.

A few minutes later, the rain stopped. "Can you follow me home? I need to change my clothes." he asked. I felt sad, I couldn't, I had to get home. "Sorry, I can't" I said sadly. Now he's gonna leave me and I'd be alone. "Oh, come on, it's been a long time since you went into my house. Mom misses you, even West asks for you." He said practically begging. "West? You mean Ludwig, your kistestvére?" I asked. I kind of forgot about Ludwig, it's been a long time since I last saw him. "Ja, now come on, let's go" he pulled me over to his house. This was a mistake but, whatever.

We were in his front door. "Ready to see mutti again" he said. He was really happy that I was here. "Sure" I said. He knocked at the door and it opened. "Hello" A small boy said. When he saw me, he's eyes opened up "Elizabeta!". He came up and gave me a hug. "Hey Ludwig" I said, laughing at the boy's joy. "Come in, mutti will be happy to see you" Ludwig said running inside "Guess someone forgot to say hi to me" Gilbert said while moving back and forth. I had to laugh at these. "Come on, I wanna see your mom" I told him while entering the house.

"Elizabeta! Look how much you've grown." Mrs. Beilschmidt said while putting her hands on my shoulders. "I know mutti, she's so big" Ludwig said very excited. "Thank you, Mrs. Beilschmidt" I said politely. "Would you like something to eat? I can go and make some wurst" she said walking to the kitchen. "Sorry mutti, but we have to leave soon" Gilbert said "I just came to change my clothe". " Well... okay then... I hope you can come back soon" Mrs. Beilschmidt a little disappointed. "Sure, Mrs. Beilschmidt" I said to her. She nodded, took a book, and went up stair. "I'll go upstairs and change" Gilbert said walking upstairs.

Ludwig looked at me and I looked at him. "Want to watch tv?" he asked. "Um... sure, I guess" I said. We sat on the couch and watch some tv. Ten minutes later, Gilbert came down "Sorry, I couldn't find anything to put on". I got up and said sarcastically "Big surprise". "Let's just go" he said grabbing my hand "Goodbye West". "Goodbye" Ludwig screamed. We ran out off the house into the sidewalk.

We were running down the sidewalk playing tag. "Okay... that's it... I'm tired" I said catching my breathe. "Okay" he said patting my back. I was afraid, I don't know how my mom would react to me being late. We arrived at home twenty minutes later. "Well, this is home" I said a little disappointed. I started to walk to the door, getting prepared for what's coming next. "Hey, Elizabeta, can I come inside with you?" the albino was looking the other way, scratching his neck. Weird? "I guess, but I doubt it, let me ask my mom, okay?" I said getting near the door. "Okay" it was the only thing he said.

I opened the door to find my mom with a drink in one hand and a fist in the other. She put the drink down and closed the curtains. She took the drink and finished it. She looked at me and threw the empty glass at me. It missed and it smashed against the wall behind me and broke, I screamed. She got near me with a fist in one hand and she was going to used the other hand to grab my dress. "Where were you?" she screamed with such force. "I'm sorry" I said crying.

Gilbert's pov.

Even with the curtains closed, I saw everything. I saw Elizabeta's mutti hitting Elizabeta. I heard Elizabeta's screams. I started to cry. What could I do? I felt weak. Then I remembered, I took my mother's phone before I walked downstairs. I took it out and dialed 911.

_Ring, ring, ring..._

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My best friend is getting beat up be her mom!"

"Okay, where are you?"

"5th avenue"

"We'll be right there"

"Please, hurry up!"

_Hang up_

The worst was still to come. After I hanged the phone, I saw the bigger shadow holding something pointy. I wanted to scream for help. I saw the hand moving up and down various times. I dropped to my knees, this was all my fault. If I didn't ask her to follow me home she might still be alive now. I wanted to die seeing the horror in front of my eyes. Why could that be me, not her, me? I'm so stupid. The bigger shadow got up swiped her hands with her clothes and kept walking. What kind of monster was she? I put my hands on my face and started to cry harder.

At that moment, I heard sirens coming from down the street. They are to late. I started waving and the cars parked in front of the house. They were paramedics, ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars. They got out of the car and ran to the front door. When that door opened, what I saw disturbed me, the walls covered with the blood of a friend I loved. I was devastated, my best friend is dead. A paramedic came up to me and said "I'm sorry, we lost her." I just ran.

When I got home, I ran into my room, locked the door, went into my bed, and cried until I fell asleep. Was this it? Was this the end of an awesome friendship? Am I the one to blame? Mutti tried to open the door so many times, that I guess she just gave up. I didn't want to go to school the next day. Now, mutti knows why, she saw the news.

A few days later, It was Elizabeta's funeral. Almost nobody was there, only a few family members, Mr. Honda, and my family. She had nobody, she was alone, she was abused and bullied, and I now know. I know why she was acting weird, always had that jacket on, and why she went down hill so fast. I wanted to be there for her, and I know there is only one way to be with her right now, and I am going to do it...

Later that week, two names were written next to each other.

_Elizabeta Héderváry and Gilbert Beilschmidt_

* * *

I was in a field covered with flowers. "Were am I?" I asked myself.

"You're in heaven"

Who was that? I saw the girl I wanted to see. "Elizabeta" I whispered. She giggled, the girl that always looked dirty, was cleaned, the one that was always sad, was happy, the girl I wanted to see after her parents divorced, was there, holding a bunch of flowers in her hands. She threw all the flowers to the air and ran to me. She gave me a bear hug and told me she has reached full happiness. I will never forget that day. She stopped hugging me and grabbed my hand and we started running.

"Come on, there's people I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"You'll see"

"Tell me"

"Fine, they,re many of the kids that suffered what I suffered and I want you to meet them"

"Okay"

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Translation:**

Igen: Yes (Hungarian)

Te egy idióta: You're an idiot (Hungarian)

Ja, aber ich bin dein Idiot: Yes, but I,m you're idiot (German)

Lo siento, mi amigo: I'm sorry, my friend (Spanish)

el amour: the love (French)

kistestvére: little Brother (Hungarian)

(All of this is acording to google translator)

I don't own Hetalia or the song concrete angel

This is the story of Angela Carter. She suffered child abuse, bullyng... She died in 2002and her best friend killed himself to be with her.

(All according to the internet)

I'm sowy if I made you sad or something but I just wanted to write this story. It took me a long time to write (2:00 pm to 7:00 am, no sleep) so I hope you like it.

I just had to make Japan the teacher. Why? IDK

I love Canada so I took the liberty and put him in the story.

And of course, no one can forget the bad touch trio

Bella is Belgium

Sorry for being so long but, I think it was worth it.

Sorry if the characters are not in characters

Not everything in this story happened. I put parts of real life, the music video, and my mind. hehe

If I missed anything pls tell me

I'm now safe from the grammar Nazi.

thanks for reading


	2. 2nd outcome

**Hallo, mien ducklings. **

**Long story short, I decided to have decided to have a second outcome in this story.**

**This outcome has PruSey, Depressed! Gilbert, and Depressed! Matthew.**

**Warnings: Attempt of suicide... that's pretty it, I guess.**

**Sechelles' human is Michelle.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

2nd outcome:

A few days later, it was Elizabeta's funeral. Almost nobody was there, only a few family members, Mr. Honda, and my family. She had nobody, she was alone, she was abused and bullied, and I now know. I know why she was acting weird, always had that jacket on, and why she went downhill so fast. I wanted to be there for her, and I know there is only one way to be with her right now, and I am going to do it...

Years later…..

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's me, Diary. It's Gilbert. I know you're probably mad because I haven't written to you in a long time. Sorry, but since the last time I wrote to you, things have been terrible. A week after I wrote to you, Liz died. She was abused, and bullied, and alone, and I really don't feel like talking about it. Anyways, I'm going to tell you what has happened this last twenty years. I tried to commit suicide. I know; hard to believe since I was just eight at that time. A month before Elizabeta had died; I'd hear people could die if they drank too much medicine. So I took mien mutti's medicine, mixed it with mien bruther's medicine –he was sick a week before Liz's death- and took it. Mien mutti found me before I could say my last goodbye to the world. The doctors called me 'miracle child' because I survived such a big overdose. Nobody really knew why I drank so many medicines, but mutti had her doubts. I saw it on her face; the fearfulness, the compassion, and other…. It broke my heart to see her like that. I was just trying to be with my best friend. I was glad nobody found out about the attempt of suicide. I wonder how they would have reacted. My grades started going downhill; I almost repeated grades a few times. Mien bruther helped me a lot, he was a pretty smart kid, and I didn't have to repeat any grade. I lost most of my friends, but I kept Antonio and Francis. _

_ When I was fifteen, I was about to commit suicide again. It was the day before my second attempt. I couldn't wait until the next day. Let me guess, you're probably wondering; why didn't I commit suicide that night? I'll tell you, because the next day was the anniversary of Lizzies' death. I wanted to die the day she did. I did feel bad for mutti, West –mien bruther-, Antonio, and Francis. That night, I had a dream, and that dream changed my life._

I stopped writing and sighed. That dream did change my life. I dropped the pencil and put my chin on my hand. I closed my eyes and started thinking of that night….

I closed the door and locked it. I sighed, turned around, and looked around my room. It was a nice room. I guess I'll miss it. I walked to my open window and started at the sky. Nice and dark. The stars shinning brightly and it was windy. I had everything ready for what was coming tomorrow. I smiled, thinking about reuniting with Liz. I closed the window and went to bed. I turned off the lamp next to my bed, lied down, and stared at the ceiling with a blank expression until I fell asleep.

_ I woke up in a beautiful meadow. There were voices of children laughing and playing. I stood up and looked around, but I saw nobody. Where were those voices coming from? I stood there until I felt small arms hugging me from behind. I turned around to see who the person with wandering hands was. I was shocked…._

_"L-Liz!?"_

_ She let me go, smile, and nodded. I was too afraid to talk, or even blink. The only thing that could be heard was the laughs the invisible children made. Seeing her smiling, eight years of age, and in a never ending childhood, took my breath away. "H-How?" it was the first thing I could say. She only giggled and shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm happy to see you!" I still couldn't believe it, "I-It can't be," I refused to believe it, "you're-" _

_"Dead."_

_ I gulped and nodded sadly. She wasn't smiling anymore. "I'm not alive, but I'm not dead, Gil" that was what she said, only that. Her bright smile came back, "I'm alive, because of you." I didn't understand her, "w-what?" She giggled, "I see the world through your eyes," her smile fell, "it doesn't seem like a happy place." I sat on the floor of the meadow, "but the world is good." She shook her head, "Not the way you see it." Those words hurt. I was showing the wrong side of the world. Yes, I do hate the world for its abusive parents and bad people. I never thought that Liz would see the same thing. "Trust me, Liz," I paused, thinking of what to say, "The world isn't a bad. I've been showing it from the wrong perspective." Silence was settled between us, before Liz said, "I trust you." She ran and hugged me. I hugged her back, and smiled. The sentence she said next never left me, but she did. She disappeared and became part of the laughing children. I'll say it again; the last thing she said stayed with me…._

_"I miss you"_

I woke up early that morning. Her words were still in my mind. She sees the world through my eyes? Since when? I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and yawned, "I never told her I miss her back." I looked at the object on the desk on the other side of the room. I was going to use that to kill myself. I stood up from the bed and went to the desk. I sat down of the old wooden seat and looked at the shiny object. With its sharp and clean blade, it was the perfect knife in my mutti's drawers. I took it and saw my reflection through it. This thing was going to penetrate my skin? It was, wasn't it? I didn't feel as excited as I felt yesterday. I didn't feel as happy as I felt yesterday. I felt ashamed. I was going to kill myself and let Elizabeta believe the world can't be happy. I set the knife down and looked at it. I stayed the whole day in my room. I spend it looking at the knife, looking at the wall, the ceiling, the window, or somewhere else. Every time there was a knock at the door, I hummed. Mien mutti would get really paranoid if I didn't answer. I didn't eat nor drink that day. I didn't even feel hungry. At the end of the day, I hid the knife in one of the drawers of the desk. I never opened that drawer again.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. Almost thirty minutes passed. I sighed again, took the pencil, and wrote….

_ After the dream, I changed for the better. My grades improved. My social life improved. I started showing the better side of the world. I helped people. I did screw up a bunch of times. In those times, I was tempted to open the drawer I promised I would never open again. I made a new friend. His name is Matthew. After five months of being friends with him, I found out he was depressed and becoming suicidal. I helped him get better. In his times of pain, I comforted him. In my times of pain, he comforted me. That's how he became my best friend. I met my wife. Her name is Michelle and she's from Seychelles. I'm happy I didn't commit suicide when I was fifteen, but still I little sad. I miss Liz. It's been twenty years since her death and she hasn't left my mind. I always say I could die for anyone. People say that I'm so nice because of that. Too bad I have selfish reasons behind those words. I could leave my wife and everyone else, just to be with Liz. I'm a traitor, I guess. Oh well, what could I do?_

_ ~Gilbert Beilschmidt_

I finished writing the page with a smile on my face. I closed the diary and turned around to face the king size bed. Michelle was sleeping soundlessly. _'I really am a traitor if I'm willing to leave her,' _I thought. I shrugged, turned off the small lamp and went to bed. "Good night, Liz" I whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Plz fave and review.


End file.
